Maximum Demigod
by RoseKatnissWeasley7
Summary: When Max gets kicked out of the Flock, she finds a new place - where she belongs. Camp-HalfBlood. That's right, Max is a demigod. Now what does her future hold for her? FAX! Rated T because that's how most people rate their stories.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a huge fan of Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson, so I decided to combine them, and WALLAH (Is that how you spell it?) this fanfic was born. Let me know if you enjoy it, and if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson.**

FANG'S POV

"She turned us in."

My heart plunges so far down in my chest, I think it will continue on through the floor and down to the center of the earth. Max would _never _betray us to the School! She would never side with them! Yet here's Dylan, telling me and the rest of the flock that Max is a spy for the School, relaying information to them.

"Hey!" I shout. "Max would never do that to us, you're crazy!"

Nudge has started crying, and so have Gazzy and Angel. Iggy is muttering to them in a calming voice, trying to tell them to relax and that Max isn't a traitor.

Dylan just stares at me darkly. "You really need to see the proof?"

I snort. "You can't have proof of something that _isn't happening_."

Dylan takes out a few pieces of paper from his bag. He hands them to me so I can see more closely. I'm absolutely positive my heart has sunk down to the center of the earth.

They're letters, in Max's handwriting, about the Flock, to the School.

I feel like breaking down into tears, but no. I'm Fang, I don't let anyone see my emotions. Especially not the kids. Then suddenly my sadness transfers to anger.

_MAX BETRAYED US! I TRUSTED HER! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!_

_She was the only person I've ever loved. _I mean, I love the Flock and all, they're my family. But it's _different _with Max.

Iggy speaks up. "Fang, what are they?"

"He's right," is all I can make out. "Max – she…"

Iggy understands. "How…but…" The sobs from the kids get louder, and all of a sudden Max comes back from her fly.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she asks and starts walking towards the kids. I rush toward her and grab her shirt, yanking her back. We're face to face, inches away from each other. Her expression changes, her face is unreadable.

"Fang, what's going on?"

"What's going on?" I yell. "You're going on! How could you! Just go, get out, and don't come back! I swear, if you ever come anywhere near the Flock again…"

"WHAT?" If looks could kill, I would be dead right now. "HOW COULD I WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Max shouts. Her voice gets softer, and she says weakly, "I love you guys. You're my family."

And she still pretends that she doesn't know. Iggy walks over to us.

"You're working with the School, we've figured you out, Max!" he says. "Just drop the act, and get out, before I make you leave!"

Max is completely speechless for a moment. She glances at the kids, who shrink away from her, and I watch as she stiffens.

"Fine. I won't make you believe that I'm innocent. If you really don't trust me, it's not worth it. Just know that I love you," she whispers, and tears stream down her cheeks. She jumps out of the window and off the cliff, and I watch her fly away without glancing back.

**~This is Jeff. He will be acting as your line break today. Say hello.~**

MAX'S POV

I wake up and have a wonderful sense of safety, just like right after a nightmare. Then I realize I'm in the middle of the woods all by myself and it wasn't a nightmare. It was my own personal living hell. My Flock – my _family _kicked me out yesterday. I don't know what led them to believe I was a traitor, but it happened, and even though I don't want to, I've got to move on. So I point to a random place ona map and decide that's my new destination.

Rural New York, here I come.

**~Say hello to Jeff again!~**

It took me about five days to fly to New York, but eventually I reach my destination. I don't know to do now. I got where I was going, but now what? I've got nothing. No food, no money, no clothes but the ones I'm wearing, and DEFINITELY no company. I decide to go climb some trees. Shows you how bored I am.

I fold in my wings and start to climb. I reach a pretty decent height before I hear someone.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Still holding on to the tree, I turn my head to see a boy about my age staring at me. He's a lot shorter than I am, probably because of my birdiness and whatnot, and he has bright green eyes with dark brown hair. Why is he even talking to me? As far as I know, I've never seen this kid in my life.

"Is there something _I _can help _you _with?" I retort.

"Actually, yeah. You're sort of on private property," he says. I hop down from the tree and he looks surprised. Most normal people can't jump from that height without injuring themselves.

"Sorry," I say. "My bad, I'll just get going." The last thing I need is more trouble, so I'm just gonna get out of here ASAP.

He looks closer, almost studying me. I get enough of that from the friggin scientists at the School, I don't need someone else becoming interested in things that should be personal (like my anatomy *cough* Jeb *cough*).

"Could you come here for a second?" he asks, his face unreadable. For some reason, I feel like I can trust this guy. I have a feeling he's different in some way. Different like me.

I walk closer to him, and his expression suddenly changes.

"Thalia," he murmurs.

"Thalia? Who's Thalia?" I demand.

"Your eyes are just like hers…and she said she got her eyes from her dad…" he trails off and his eyes widen.

"Come with me." It's not a question. I don't know what is screwing with my brain, but I choose to follow. I've now got something to distract me from Fang and the Flock.

He drags me to an archway. In the middle of the woods. I can't see anything behind it, but across the top are the words "Camp Half Blood".

The boy looks at me. "Can you read it?" he asks slowly.

I nod. I'm not stupid. I mean, yeah, Jeb told me I've been diagnosed with dyslexia but I think I can read at least a _few _words on a sign.

"Try to stick your hand through the arch." Another demand. This kid is awfully bossy. I make sure to let him know before I shove my hand through the air and wave my arm around.

"Wow, big shocker," I mutter sarcastically. However, the boy's eyes widen. He steps through and motions for me to follow. Again with the un-Maxish decisions, I step through the arch and he smiles at me.

"My name is Percy Jackson," he says. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood."


	2. Chapter 2

FANG'S POV

"Fang, are we ever going to find her?" Nudge asks, clearly hopeless.

"Yes," I tell her. "I'm not going to stop until I do." Almost as soon as Max left, Angel caught Dylan writing a letter to the School. I can't believe I chose to listen to him over Max, who probably won't ever speak to me again.

"It's been three years, Fang," Iggy reminds me. "For all we know, Max could've found a new flock. If that hasn't happen, she could be…"

"Iggy," I interrupt forcefully. "I refuse to believe that Max is dead. It's not possible!"

Yeah, you heard right. It's been three years. I'm now eighteen, and so is Iggy. Nudge is fifteen, Gazzy is twelve, and Angel is ten. I grew again – I was around 5' 8" when Max left, now I'm almost 6' 1". (Tall, right? Thank the creepy scientists who made me superhuman) I don't even want to know how much Max could've changed by now.

Gazzy starts crying. "I want Max back! I miss her!"

I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "I know," I whisper. "Me too."

**~ Paul is today's line break. His favorite color is tangerine.~**

MAX'S POV

"Shut up, Jackson!"

"You shut up, Maximum!"

"Guys, really? Do you have to fight like this _all the time_?"

"Of course," Percy and I say at the same time, looking at Annabeth like she's just asked us if the sky is blue. The two of them have become my best friends since…I left. It's been three years. I grew, from like 5' 6" to 5' 9" (making me the tallest person at Camp Half Blood) and ahem…filled out, if you catch my drift.

One day Annabeth and I were talking and she brought up the color of my hair. I mentioned how I bleach it blonde and she immediately asked what color my hair really is. She freaked when I told her it was bright red. She made me grow it out and stop bleaching it, so I was back to my natural "it-looks-like-my-hair-is-on-fire" look. I cut it short when I arrived at camp, and it grew back insanely curly. I look really different.

"You guys are completely insane," Annabeth laughs as Percy plants a kiss on her cheek. I still remember clear as day what happened when I met him.

_*Flashback*_

"_You're a demigod," Percy says._

"_I'm a what?"_

"_A demigod. One of your parents is a god, and I believe I know exactly who it is."_

_So there's a possibility Jeb might not be my father after all?_

"_Keep talking," I say._

"_Your eyes are just like my friend Thailia's. Exactly like hers. Your father is Zeus."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Long story short, I was introduced to my sister Thalia – well, half sister – and immediately began my demigod training. Chiron still tells me he doesn't know how I survived until I was fifteen without kniowing what I was. Most demigods discover their "power" around eleven or twelve. I have a theory that it's possible I didn't notice because of all the genetic engineering I've experienced.

Everyone at camp knows about my wings, and they don't judge me. Everyone here is different in their own way, with all sorts of wacky powers and stuff. It's such a relief to be able to walk around with my wings free.

Over the years I've become really skilled with weapons. I already knew how to beat the crap out of people, so all they basically did was put a knife in my hand. The only new experience was throwing knives and spears and learning archery, which has become my preffered method of defense. I can hit a moving target from pretty far away. I even got some help from the Hephatues cabin and made my own bow & arrows. They're silver, made out of a strong metal so they don't break. Chiron designed my arrows so they'd reappear in my sheath like Percy's sword pen reappears in his pocket.

When my father's lazy self finally got around to claiming me, he gave me a clear stone that I put on my camp necklace. It's made of glass, and it gives me the power to control the weather (ie summon lightning to electrocute people I don't like). Add that to my special bird – kid powers and I'm pretty awesome, if I do say so myself.

But sometimes, I really do miss the Flock.

**A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, Angel can't read minds in this story so she couldn't know about what Dylan was really thinking when he tricked them. And yes, Max is a demigod. I thought Zeus would be best fitted to her because, well, he's the sky god and she can fly. **

**What should the name of the next chapter's line break be? Leave me a review and tell me a random fact about it (like I mentioned Paul's favorite color was tangerine)**

**That's all for now! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**~NinaKatnissWeasley7**


	3. Chapter 3

FANG'S POV

"Does anyone have any ideas on where to look next?" I ask.

"Can we go to New York? I've always wanted to," Angel suggests.

"Yeah!" shout Gazzy and Nudge.

"Why not?" I ggy shrugs.

"Okay then, New York it is." I spread my wings and the Flock follows. Then we're off.

**~Linda is your line break today.~**

The entire flight to New York, Nudge didn't shut up. It took nearly all of my self control to not strangle her. After a few hours, I'd had enough.

"How about we settle down somewhere for the night?" I suggest. "We can head to the city tomorrow."

"I agree," Iggy says. "I'm awfully tired."

Gazzy looks down. "It doesn't look like a lot of people live down there," he says. I follow his gaze. Everything looks green. I don't see any houses or buildings at all.

"Good," Nudge says. "That way no one will find us."

We decide to land below. There's a small clearing and Angel and Gazzy collapse at the base of a tree. Nudge does, too, on the opposite side.

Gazzy was right about no one living here. It's completely empty, nothing but trees and woodland animals all around. Iggy's laying down on the ground and everyone else has fallen asleep.

"Fang," Iggy says. "I'll take first watch. You need some sleep. And don't worry about Max. She's tough, we'll find her."

"I'm not so worried about finding her as I am about what she's going to say when I do," I explain.

"I know," Iggy says. "But for now, relax."

I lay down, leaning against a tree trunk, and let the silence overwhelm me. It starts to get darker, and I'm about to fall asleep when I hear a noise.

"Iggy, what was that?" I ask.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm blind! But it sounded like footsteps."

Slowly, both of us stood up, and someone steps out from the surrounding trees.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Who are _you_?" I reply. The girl's gaze drops to behind me, on the ground where Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy are sleeping. _Oh crap. _I realize that she can see their wings. Her expression stays the same.

Her eyes meet mine, and they're filled with understanding.

"You. Your name is Fang. You're a bird kid."

_What, does this chick know me from my blog? _She moves on, pointing at Iggy.

"That's Iggy. And behind you are Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy."

I'm confused and a little scared. If this girl knew who we were and she was an enemy, she would have attacked already, right? That means she's a friend. How does she know us, though? I haven't mentioned the names of the kids on the blog. Unless…

My eyes widen. "Where is she? You know her!" I shout. "You know Max!"

**~And Linda is here again!~**

MAX'S POV

I'm sitting on the beach with Percy, messing around in the sand when the horn sounds.

"Annabeth is back!" he says happily, and quickly gives up his half-built sandcastle to go see her. I glance at mine, which is incredibly crappy. I could win the award for world's worst sandcastle maker. I jump to my feet a follow Percy.

I'm halfway to the farmhouse when I see Annabeth running toward me.

"Um, hi, Max," she says. "How have you been?"

"What's going on? You're acting weird," I demand.

"It's just…well…" Annabeth stutters.

"Spit it out!" I yell.

"I found them!" she says. "I found them."

"Who? Who did you find?" I ask, shaking her arms.

"The Flock!" she cries. "All of them – Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang – all of them!"

I freeze. She – the Flock – wha – how?

I voice that sentence to Annabeth.

"I just found them, camping out in the woods," she explains.

"Did you tell them I'm here?" I ask slowly.

"Yes," Annabeth says. "They've been looking for you ever since you left. Fang started crying when I said I knew you, he was so happy."

Fang _cried_? He _cried_? Ohmy gods…they really do miss me. They want me back! They might trust me!

"Not you, too," I hear. Hot tears of joy started streaming down my cheeks. I ran.

I come to a stop at the door of the farmhouse. It's been three years, and I'm finally going to be reunited with my family. My hand touches the doorknob, and it's as if some other force is controlling me, opening the door.

Several pairs of eyes stare at me, and I stare back. Angel's bright blue, and Gazzy's. Nudge's warm brown. Iggy's clear blue.

Fang's dark, haunting black.

Everyone is silent. Percy clears his throat from the corner.

"So," he asks. "How about them Chudley Cannons?" **(A/N: That's what I always say to break an awkward silence. Go Potterheads!)**

I break my gaze from Fang's for a moment to give Percy my signature death glare.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Really?" says Annabeth from the doorway. "This conversation again?"

I ignore both of them and turn back to the Flock.

"Max," Nudge finally whispers. She runs up to me, tackling me in the hug. I think that's the shortest sentence she's ever spoken. Angel and Gazzy follow her lead and soon enough so does Iggy.

"I missed you so much," I say.

**~Linda~**

FANG's POV

Max looks different. She's gotten taller, but she's still a little bit shorter than I am. Her bright brown eyes seem almost gold. Her hair is bright red, a natural looking color I've never seen before. She told me she dyed her hair blonde, but I never knew it was such a beautiful color underneath. It had gotten curly over three years.

She talks to the kids and Iggy, and I sit and listen. She doesn't aknowledge me, and I don't aknowledge her. The blonde girl, Annabeth, must have caught on, and spoke up.

"Hey, how about I take you guys to the cabin where you'll be staying. Come on Percy, help me," she says. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel follow her out the door.

I'm left alone in the room with Max.

**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist. Perfect opportunity for a cliffy! Let me know what you're thinking! I still need a linebreak name for the next chapter, too. Review!**

**~NinaKatnissWeasley7**


	4. Chapter 4

FANG'S POV

"Max, I…"

"Don't," she says quickly. "Just…just don't. I know, you're going to apologize, and ask me to come back." I nod. She can read me like a book.

"We believed Dylan and not you, and that was a mistake. I realize that now, and I'm so sorry." Her eyes meet mine.

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't come back with you. I've built the beginnings of a life here, and you don't understand how dangerous it is," she says slowly.

"It couldn't be any more dangerous than it was with us! We've been attacked by Erasers, Flyboys, every single new experiment that the School has thrown at us we have fought. And we have won!" I shout angrily. She has to come back! We spent so much time searching for her. The Flock will fall apart without her.

"Fang, I'm a demigod," she says quietly.

"What's that?" I ask, confused and impatient.

"My dad…he's a god. A proper Greek god, from like, mythology and stuff. Actually…he's the king of them. Zeus is my father," she explains calmly.

I burst out laughing. "Okay, Max, I'll give you props for that one. It was hilarious."

"I'm not joking."

**~This is Rosalyn. When she grows up, she plans to be an old cat lady. (Thanks to Reflections of Twilight!)~**

MAX'S POV

Fang stops laughing when he sees the look on my face.

"You mean…the legends and stuff, they're all real? The heroes and gods?"

"Not just the heroes and gods. With that comes all the monsters, and dangerous magic. They can catch the scent of a demigod extremely easily, even more so once they are aware of what they are. I can't come with you because I'll be putting you in danger. These things are nothing like the Erasers or Flyboys – they're worse. And I can't be responsible for that," I say.

"But Max…" he starts.

"I'm sorry. I've got training to do." I walk out and shut the door behind me.

I'm walking back to my cabin when I call out, "I know you're watching me!" and Percy and Annabeth come out of their hiding spot in the bushes.

"How'd it go?" Annabeth questions carefully, knowing she's on a borderline.

I sigh. "It's complicated. I mean…it's been how many years? I understand why they did it, now, but still. Right when it mattered, they decided not to trust me! On top of that, everything I've gotten into since then. I'm a freaking demigod! You two know as well as anyone, this life is dangerous – even more dangerous than it was before. I can't even imagine the lengths those scientists would go to to get their hands on a demigod. It really is best for everyone if I stay here."

Percy looks at me. "Well, what if they wanted to stay, too?"

"I honestly don't think they would. All they've ever known is life on the run. After that, do you honestly think they could settle down and stay in the same place?" I ask.

"Is that what you think?" a voice asks from behind me. I spin on my feet.

"Nudge."

"You think we spent all that time searching for you just to leave again? Max, we need you. Everything fell apart once you left. I won't lie and tell you what the rest of the Flock will do, but if I have to, I _will_ stay here with you. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a mom and I can't abandon you," she says. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Thank you," I whisper in her ear.

**~Rosalyn~**

FANG'S POV

I lean on the table and put my head in my hands. Why is it so hard? Why is it so hard to get through to Max?

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, and the wait was like…forever. I've been on a Doctor Who fix. I needed to immerse myself in TenxRose fluff to avoid depression.**

**And I just realized! I can accept beta requests now! So, just PM me if you need anything!**

**~RoseKatnissWeasley7**


End file.
